happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Office for Disaster and Emergency Response Preparation
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! Mandate | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Director | } |- ! Government Department | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Agencies | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Office of Disaster and Emergency Response Preparation (DERP) is a governmental organization active in Happy Nation with a mandate to serve as the country's civil defense agency. Most famous for it's Happiness Preservation Program, the DERP also serves as the main department of government responsible for disaster relief and humanitarian aid throughout the country. It exists under the Administration for National Security as an office of the Ministry of Defense. History DERP was founded shortly after Happy Nation itself, as a direct response to the general failure of the Happy City Defense Forces to contain the Herobrine Fever Pandemic of 2003. The need was felt by the government to establish a dedicated government office to provide disaster relief as well as to take steps to prepare for any eventuality that may befall the country. Initially intended almost exclusively to oversee the final stages of plague containment, DERP found itself facing an entirely new problem in the new world: the Happy World Cold War and its accompanying threat of apocalyptic war. In this regard, the office was greatly expanded, with new programs intended to safeguard the general population in the event of cataclysmic war, as well as response to other emergencies such as floods and hurricanes. Services [[Happiness Preservation Program|'Happiness Preservation Program']] The flagship program of DERP, the Happiness Preservation Program is an ambitious endeavor that consists of the creation of a network of long-term shelters for the civilian population. Scattered around the country, these Vaults are capable of preserving their populations for decades. In addition, the DERP was authorized to make modifications to certain items of public infrastructure to allow their use as short term shelters. These average around 15 years maximum duration. Lastly, the HPP funded the construction of small shelters in cities around the country, capable of protecting on average 12 people for up to a week. These shelters are, of course, intended for use during conventional attack or natural disasters, while their occupants wait out the event or wait for evacuation by DERP. Evacuation Services DERP operates a fleet of helicopters and trucks for use during civilian evacuations. If roads are impassible, or certain people need special assistance complying with evacuation orders, DERP is equipped to render such assistance. [[Civil Alert System|'Civil Alert System']] The Civil Alert System, or CAS, is operated by DERP, and serves as a method to warn the populaton of areas ranging from neighborhoods to the entire country of imminent danger. The system includes the civil defense sirens located throughout the country, as well as broadcast override systems for radio and television. Disaster Relief DERP is the main governmental body responsible for disaster relief. Equipped to handle any emergency, DERP personnel are stationed at facilities around the country to facilitate rapid response. DERP also maintains supply storage facilities around the country that stock provisions, construction equipment, and medical supplies, which are to be used in the event that a supply line cannot be established, to ensure the DERP always has access to needed resources immediately. DERP is also equipped to set up temporary housing, hospitals, and even schools in disaster areas. Similar Agencies DERP is the main civil defense agency of Happy Nation, but as a critical aspect of a government, their are many similar agencies around the world. * Kaiserliche Hilfsdienste - The Imperial Relief Service is the civil defense agency of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, partly funded privately by Kaiser Ferdinand I since it's inception in 1988. Colloquially known as KaiHilf. * People's Civil Defense Corps - Serving the Grimshire Socialist Republic, the PCDC serves the civil defense needs of the country, *Royal Public Safety Commission - The civil defense agency of the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl. *Confederate States Department of Civil Defense - Serving the Confederate States. *Lava Country Place Helper People - Serving Lava Country Place. *Revolutionary Civil Protection Service - Serving the Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan. *International Humanitarian Commission - An organ of the International Council. Category:Happy Nation Ministry of Public Welfare Category:Happy Nation Civil Defense Category:Civil Defense Category:Happy Nation Government Category:HNDERP